


To Hell With Why

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2:30 in the morning. Stiles wants food and Isaac gets dragged along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell With Why

**Author's Note:**

> written for Rarepair November! there's lots of cool stuff over in the collection so go check it out! 
> 
> this work contains late-night fast food runs, subby!Isaac, and some minor-league sex

When Isaac's phone wakes him at 2:30 in the morning on a Tuesday, his first reaction is to assume someone died. It's a pretty reasonable assumption, all things considered, so he scrambles for it before it can go to voicemail. 

"Hello?" he whispers into the phone, and if he sounds frantic, it's just leftover instinct from being dragged out of sleep for emergencies every time a new one pops up. 

"Hey, are you hungry?" comes Stiles' voice through the phone, sounding a little tinny and on edge, but no more than bad reception and Stiles' personality already account for. 

Isaac isn't sure he heard him correctly. "Am I _what?"_

"Hungry, you know, like for food? I would do unspeakable things for a burger right now."

Isaac isn't really surprised that Stiles wants to go on a late-night burger run, just that he’s been invited to join him. He’s still a little asleep and already a little confused, so he settles for stating the obvious. “Stiles,” he says, “it’s 2:30 in the morning.”

“Duh,” comes the reply. “There’s a 24-hour Sonic like half an hour away from here. They have the best night food.” Apparently sensing Isaac’s hesitance, he continues, “Come on dude, I know you’re there by yourself. I already called Scott and he’s off with Allison which means Ms. McCall is working. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Now that he's listening for it, Isaac can't hear Scott sleeping in the next room, and Ms. McCall is, in fact, working an overnight shift. The house suddenly feels a lot emptier than it did a minute ago. "Alright," he sighs. "I'll get ready."

He hangs up before he can regret it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he’s walking out the front door in sweats and a hoodie when Stiles pulls up in his Jeep. Isaac climbs into the car, still not entirely sure why he agreed to spend the rest of the night eating fast food with Stiles instead of sleeping, and Stiles shoots him a quick grin before starting the car back up.

“You’re gonna love this, man, I promise,” Stiles says. “Milkshakes taste so much better in the middle of the night, you’ll see.”

“So you do this often?” Isaac asks. It’s becoming increasingly evident that this isn’t out of the ordinary for Stiles.

“Sometimes,” he says. “Sometimes I just need to get out of my own head, you know?” 

Isaac knows. “Do you always kidnap people in the middle of the night? You realize we have school tomorrow, right?”

Stiles shrugs. “Sometimes,” he repeats. “Scott comes with me a lot and sometimes I go by myself. The people at Sonic _know_ me dude, it’s great. We’ll be fine tomorrow, and if not I’ve got like three cases of Five Hour Energy in my locker.”

They’re quiet for a minute, Stiles seeming content to just drive and Isaac hesitant to ask the question that’s been bugging him since he hung up the phone. Eventually the silence is too much, and he asks, “Why me?”

“Because we’re both members of the Dead Moms Club,” Stiles says without pause. “It’s practically a fraternity.”

Isaac is caught so off guard that it takes him a second to start laughing. “You’re an idiot,” he finally says, getting himself under control.

“And you’re an asshole,” replies Stiles, “but you’re here, aren’t you? So obviously something worked.”

Isaac has to admit he has a point.

* * *

They talk about school for a while, and lacrosse and werewolves and the disaster of the week, and at some point Stiles holds up a CD in an unmarked case. “Music?” he asks, not explaining what it is or why he wants to listen to it.

Isaac just shrugs. “You’re the driver,” he offers as a yes, and when Stiles grins at him he can’t help but grin back.

Stiles effortlessly opens the case and pops out the CD one-handed with his eyes still on the road, which Isaac has to admit is impressive. He puts the CD in the player and turns up the volume, too loud for conversation, but Isaac doesn’t mind. He doesn’t know the song, but he likes it, and he’s starting to realize that Stiles is keeping his promise - he’s actually having fun.

They drive up to the Sonic almost exactly thirty minutes after leaving the McCall’s house. Stiles pulls into a spot and the speaker crackles to life as soon as he kills the engine and presses the red order button. "Stiles!" a friendly female voice says. "I'd know that Jeep anywhere. Long time no see!"

Stiles lights up. "Hey!” he says. “Listen, I’m gonna need my usual times two, and make the milkshakes peanut butter banana, please.”

“You got it!” the voice crackles back, and Stiles sits back in his seat.

The next few minutes are spent in deep discussion of the menu when Stiles discovers that it’s Isaac’s first time at a Sonic. “I’m totally taking your Sonic virginity,” he says, and Isaac tilts his head to the side, not sure how to respond.

“It’s Sonic, calm down,” is what he decides on, but before he can continue he sees their food being brought out to them and realizes he’s actually really hungry. “I’m starving,” he says as Stiles pays. “When the hell did that happen?”

“I’m telling you, man,” Stiles says. “Something about being awake at this hour makes eating fast food so much better.”

Isaac shoves three fries into his mouth at once and nods. “I think you’re right,” he tries to say around the food. It only kind of works.

“See?” Stiles asks. “It’s just _better._ ”

“This is probably really terrible for us,” Isaac half-heartedly protests, “there’s no way it’s healthy.”

“Hey,” says Stiles, and Isaac looks up. “Shut up and eat your damn food. Don’t question a good thing. Besides, you’re a _werewolf,_ I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

Isaac smiles and turns back to his tray, but out of the corner of his eye catches Stiles gearing up to throw something at him. He reaches up and grabs the french fry a split second before it would have bounced off the side of his face.

“Nice try, dumbass,” he says.

“Cheater,” Stiles mutters, but he’s chuckling, and for the first time in a long time Isaac feels like he’s in on the joke.

* * *

The food goes fast, and pretty soon they’re back on the road. Stiles is doing a ridiculous impression of Coach Finstock and Isaac is laughing and coming to terms with the fact that against his better judgement, he’s having a really good time.

“As much as it pains me to admit it,” he says as they get closer to Beacon Hills, “this was really fun.”

“What can I say, when I’m right, I’m right,” Stiles says, looking over at Isaac. “I had fun too.” The look lingers, and Isaac turns away first.

The road to the McCall’s house is familiar territory for both of them, and they spend the rest of the drive stealing glances at each other when they think they won’t get caught. Isaac isn’t sure if it’s something he said, but the air in the car feels different.

Stiles stops the Jeep in front of the house and turns to face Isaac. “Well,” he says, “it’s been fun. Remind me to kidnap you more often.”

“You’re welcome to kidnap me whenever you want as long as you keep paying for the food,” Isaac responds. They both laugh, and Stiles is looking at him kind of funny, so Isaac clears his throat and says, “Anyway, thanks. I’ll see you at school.”

Stiles nods and Isaac climbs out of the car, wondering (not for the first time tonight) what the hell is going on. He’s halfway up the front steps when he hears a car door slam and the sound of Stiles jogging to catch up with him. When he turns around Stiles is already right there, and he says, “Just a guess but-” before grabbing Isaac by the back of the neck and hauling him in for a kiss.

Stiles kisses him and Isaac just goes, just lets Stiles lean into him and opens his mouth for more. He’s surprised, but Stiles surprises him like that, and now that it’s happening he can’t seem to remember why he’d been trying not to want it. He makes a small noise and Stiles pulls back. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Isaac answers. “Let’s go inside.”

They kiss and they kiss and they _kiss,_ in through the front door, up the stairs, and into Isaac’s room with the door kicked shut behind them. Isaac has Stiles up against it when he tugs off his hoodie and Stiles tugs him right back down to kiss him some more.

Stiles’ shirt comes off when they’re halfway to the bed and Isaac has already figured out exactly how much he really wants this when he climbs back onto the mattress. Stiles climbs up alongside him and kisses him again, and Isaac’s hands work their way into his hair. He’s hard, they both are, and there’s a new, frantic energy working its way between them. 

A frisson of want works its way up Isaac’s spine and his fingers flex in Stiles’ hair. This is apparently no good for Stiles because he pulls back and says, “What the fuck, dude, _ow._ I’m gonna need you to stop pulling out my damn hair.”

Isaac tugs on Stiles’ hair again, just to see what will happen. “Make me,” he challenges.

Stiles pulls back a little farther and Isaac’s hands fall to the mattress. Stiles uses one of his hands to pin Isaac’s wrists loosely over his head and Isaac’s hips jerk up so suddenly they’re both caught off guard. He knows he could throw Stiles off, but realizes he won’t. He _likes_ it. And from the way his eyes are darting between Isaac’s wrists and his mouth, so does Stiles.

“Jesus Christ,” Stiles says before ducking back down for another kiss. He’s working on climbing across Isaac’s hips but his balance while still gripping Isaac’s wrists is a little off and it takes longer than either of them would like, even if only by seconds. When he finally settles for straddling one of Isaac’s thighs, everything comes together.

“Come _on_ ,” Isaac urges, arching underneath where Stiles is spread out over him and rutting up against his thigh. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, and he rests his forehead against Isaac’s and moves. The both groan, and Isaac angles his head up, simultaneously frustrated and thrilled by the fact that he can’t just pull Stiles into the kiss he wants. Stiles either misinterprets or purposely ignores the gesture, instead going to work on Isaac’s neck while rolling his hips down, leaving Isaac to gasp for air and work his hips up against the friction of Stiles’ thigh between his legs.

It’s clumsy and they’re still half-dressed, but they’re able to create a sort of rhythm that puts Isaac on edge faster than he’d like to admit. It’s electric, the flex of muscle and the rolling of hips that keeps bringing them together, and Isaac can feel it building at the base of his spine.

It’s not long before he feels like he’s coming apart. “Stiles,” he gasps, “I’m-”

“No,” Stiles cuts him off, sounding wrecked. “I’m not done with you yet. Can you hold on just a little longer?” He groans and thrusts up hard, making Isaac’s hips stutter. “Please? For me?”

Isaac wants to tell him to go fuck himself because he’s been ready to come for what feels like forever, but instead he finds himself nodding and curling his toes and squeezing his eyes shut in attempt to keep the edge off and give them more time.

“Shit,” Stiles breathes, “I didn’t think you’d actually- okay,” and with renewed determination he starts moving with rhythm again. 

Isaac’s not sure exactly how long they stay like that, with him arching and whimpering and Stiles refusing to stop kissing him except to breathe, but when Stiles finally says, “Okay, Isaac, god, yes-” Isaac goes off like a rocket with a startled cry.

He misses Stiles’ orgasm in the rush of his own, which is a damn shame, but a part of him is already wondering if and when this can happen again. Stiles settles on top of him, and Isaac pushes him until he rolls onto his side.

Stiles finally takes the hint and flops onto his back on the bed next to Isaac. The sky outside the window is starting to get lighter; it’s almost dawn. Stiles starts laughing.

“What’s wrong with you?” Isaac asks, but there’s no malice behind it.

“Sorry,” Stiles says, “we were too close to having a moment and the reality of what we just did kind of hit me. You realize what we just did, right?”

Isaac glances over at Stiles and rolls his eyes, “Stiles, I was there.”

“Yeah, well,” Stiles starts, then pauses. “If you want to do it again, don’t expect me to buy you dinner first next time. I can’t be driving you to Sonic every time you want to get with this.”

Isaac laughs and shoves at Stiles until he rolls out of bed and starts looking for his shirt. It’s getting late, or more accurately, early, and Stiles needs to get home. “Well if you want to do it again,” he says, “start by not waking me up at 2:30 in the morning. Next time make it a normal hour.”

Stiles smiles. “Next time,” he says, and he pulls on his shirt. Isaac likes the sound of that. Stiles is halfway to the door when Isaac grabs the closest thing to him (a box of tissues from his bedside table) and throws it at the back of Stiles’ head. 

“See you at school,” he says, grinning when Stiles yelps and turns back around.

“Just for that, I’m taking this,” Stiles says, bending over and grabbing the box of tissues off the floor. “Go shower or something, Scott will be back soon.”

Isaac groans and hauls himself out of bed. “Fine,” he says, walking up to Stiles and yanking the tissue box out of his hands before tossing it aside and stepping closer. He bends down and kisses Stiles, filthy and full of promise. “I’m going to go shower,” he says when he pulls away. “You should go before I ask you to join me.”

“Right,” Stiles says after a brief pause, “Scott could probably live without walking in on that. I’ll just… go then.”

He manages to get out the bedroom door and down the hall before looking back, and Isaac finally tears himself away to head to the bathroom. Stiles’ jeep isn’t in front of the house when he gets out of the shower, but Scott is just walking in. Ms. McCall isn’t far behind.

* * *

When he gets to school a few hours later, there’s a 5 Hour Energy and a printout of the website for Sonic’s Cruiser Club loyalty card waiting in his locker, and he signs up in the computer lab before homeroom.

He delivers his response by way of a printout of the confirmation page, balled up and thrown in Stiles' face. The look he gets tells him there will be retaliation. He can't wait to find out what it'll be.


End file.
